A Different Hunger Games
by Angel-Demon hybrid
Summary: What if Katniss was not the person that Peeta fell in love with? What if he met Cato when he was little? What if they fell in love with each other? Rated M for laguage, fighting and sex scenes. Possible Mpreg. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from the Hunger Games. Wish I did though.**

**I hope you all enjoy the story. This is my second one so hope you like it.**

**Angle-Demon hybrid**

It was springtime in District 12. Flowers were blooming and the sun was out. It was very nice in the town area. In the town area there was a bakery. Living in the bakery was the Mellark family. The youngest son of the family was little Peeta. He was currently four years old with a soft heart for anything. His mother did not like that though. But anyway, lets get on with the story.

One day, one of the trains came in. Walking off the train was a small family. The family consists of a young man and woman, as well as a small child. The child's name was Cato. He came from District 2. His father was sent here for a few weeks to make sure everything was going smooth. He decided to bring his family with him. Cato was amazed when he saw District 12. It was almost too much for his five-year-old brain to handle.

Then he heard his father say, "Honey, why don't we enroll our son in the local daycare center? This way he can meet new people and maybe make some friends."

His mother said, "That would be a wonderful idea darling. It would be good if Cato could make some new friends. I shall go and enroll him now. Come along Cato."

Cato took his mother's hand and they went threw the town and went to the daycare center. They went in and to the front desk. There was a woman sitting there.

Cato's mother asked, "Excuse me? Would it be possible to enroll my son into the daycare center?"

The woman looked over and saw Cato. She then said, "Sure," she gave his mom a clipboard, "just fill this form out and he can join today."

His mom filled it out, gave it back to the woman, and said to him, "Good luck Cato. I hope you make some new friends." With that she left. The woman came around and said, "Okay I will bring you to the room that the other kids are in. Please come with me."

Cato, while walking down the hall, wondered what kind of people he would meet here. He hoped that he would find a friend. A door was opened and inside was a bunch of kids. They were running around and climbing. When the woman cleared her throat, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

She said, "Children. This is Cato from District 2. His parents are on business here, so he will be joining us for the next few weeks. Please treat him nice." With that she left. Almost immediately everything started up again. Cato walked around looking for something to do.

That was when he heard someone crying. He went to investigate it.

Peeta's POV

I don't understand. Why are the kids being mean to me? What did I ever do to them? I was crying by now.

One of the kids said, "Aw. The baby's crying. Go home to mommy you dummy. No one wants you here." I began to cry even more.

Then I heard some one yell, "Leave him alone!"

One of the boys said, "I don't want to. What are you going to do?"

"This," replied the boy and punched him in the face. The others then ran off. I heard someone coming closer and curled myself into a tighter ball. I was surprised when I felt strong arms wrap around me.

I heard a voice say, "There there. Don't cry. They're gone now. They won't be mean to you anymore." I then decided to be brave and looked up at the person who saved me. I gasped. The boy if front of me was pretty. He had very light tanned skin, short blond hair, and blue eyes. I then began to cry again, but this time I buried my face into the boy's chest. The boy continued to hold me and rubbed his fingers through my hair, which was soothing.

I soon stopped crying and said, "Thanks. Sorry about you shirt. My name is Peeta. What's your name?"

The boy gentle laughed and said, "No problem, and don't worry about the shirt. I have another one. And my name is Cato."

I said, "Nice to meet you Cato. Will you play with me?"

Cato said, "Sure." After that we became best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

12 Years Later

Peeta's POV

It has been 12 years since I first met Cato. Over the years we became extremely close. Sometimes I feel more at home with his family than with mine. One reason is because Cato's parents don't care if their son is gay. If my mom found out, she would kill me. So I hid it by pretending I had a crush on Katniss Everdeen. I really don't like her, but it keeps my mother off my back. Oh, that's right. Today is the day of the reaping. I hope I don't get chosen. I don't want to die. When it was time, Katniss ended up volunteering for her sister. I was practically ready to get on my knees and pray that I was not chosen. But Karma's a bitch and I was picked. I was mentally thinking of ways to kill myself as I walked up there. I sighed and knew that there was no getting out of this.

In the Capitol

We finally made it. I swear I was about to kill someone if I was in there a moment longer with Katniss. Man is she annoying. We were immediately brought in to get changed for the chariot. Our costumes turned out to be pretty cool. We both got on and we then rode out. After that was over, I got a good look at the other tributes. I was then very surprised when I saw Cato. I then mentally groaned. Out of all people why did it have to be the one I had a crush on. Soon enough it was time for dinner. I finished quickly and went to bed. I dreamed that Cato and I were together and were happy.

Next thing I knew was that it was morning. It was time to go down to the training room for three days and prove ourselves to the gamekeepers. I got dressed and head down with Katniss. She was talking about trying to form a pact with some of the other tributes. I just zoned her out. I really hope she is one of the first to go. Anyway, we finally got down to the training area. Everyone else was already there. After a brief introduction, everyone split up. I wandered around until I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and saw Cato.

He said, "I knew I recognized you Peeta. I am surprised to see you here."

I just stared at him, then said, "Yea. So was I. Oh, can I join you please? Katniss is really getting on my last fucking nerves and I want her fucking head on a platter."

Cato looked surprised, laughed, then said, "Wow. I never heard you curse before. Sure you can join me," he then pulled me closer and said right into my hear, "don't worry. I will kill her. I promise you, my little baker." I blushed when he said that. Did he know that I had a huge crush on him?

Almost as if the question was in my eyes, he said, "Yes I know you like me. Don't worry. I like you to. I promise I will keep you safe. No one will hurt you. Not even that bitch Katniss." With that he let me go and walked away, joining the girl was was in his district. She asked he what he was doing and I heard him reply that he was getting allies. She stopped badgering him and left him alone. I hope that we can get out of this alive.

The next two days past by fast. I was hanging out with Cato and his group as much as I could. No one minded that I was there. But whenever I sat with them, Cato would always have me sit next to him.

Clove, his partner from District 2 asked one day, "Cato. Why does 12 always sit next to you?"

Cato looked at her then said, "He is my boyfriend. Why else?"

This surprised everyone. I then decided to bury my face into Cato's neck, blushing fiercely. I mumbled, "Did you have to say that?"

Cato replied, "Yes I did. I love you and nothing is going to change that. Oh. Now would be a good time to tell them the person that you want dead. Everyone listen up."

Everyone shut up and looked at him. He then continued, "There is a specific person that Peeta here wants dead. Peeta, tell them."

I looked up from Cato's neck and said, "The person I want dead is Katniss Everdeen. She is so fucking annoying. I just want her fucking dead."

Glimmer whistled and said, "Wow. Never knew you had it in you Lover Boy."

I asked, "Lover Boy?"

"Yea. Because you are in love with Cato just like he is in love with you. So your nickname is Lover Boy."

"Okay."

Clove said, "I have an idea. Peeta, why don't you say that you are in love with Katniss during the interview? Then during the games, we will kill her right in front of you. You will then pretend you are sad that she died, and then you will get over it and fall in love with Cato. This way she won't try to kill you."

I thought about it and then said, "You know? That is a great idea. Yea. Hope you don't mind baby that I say that. I know how jealous you can get when it comes to me."

Cato said, "I don't mind. How do you want to kill her though?"

I replied, "I say we humiliate her. One of us can rape her and then we torture her, then kill her."

Everyone agreed to the plan. None of them could wait until the games started. When it was time to leave, Cato grabbed me and asked me, "Want to come up with me tonight? I was thinking that we could hang out before the games."

I said, "Sure I would love to. I just need to get my pajamas and then I am set."

Cato said, "Okay. See you up there." He then cupped my cheeks, made me look at him, and then kissed me. It was a deep, passionate kiss. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him. I felt him remove his hands from my face to my waist. He then began to press his tongue against my lips, asking for entry. I granted it and we fought for dominance. Cato won of course, but I did not care. Soon though I felt the need for air, so I pulled away. I was gasping for breath. Cato looked at me and smiled.

He then said, "See you around, my little angle." With that he left to go to his room. I went to mine to get ready. I could not wait to see him again.

Just when I was about to leave, I heard Katniss call out, "Peeta, wait."

I mentally groaned but turned around. I saw not only Katniss, but also Haymitch to.

Katniss asked, "Where are you going?"

I said, "I am going to sleep over at 2's tonight. Wanted to get to know me better."

Haymitch said, "Good job Peeta. You managed to make allies with them. Sure you can go. Just come back before 2:00. It is time for me to train you guys before you go into the arena."

I said, "Okay."

"Wait a minute! How could you have become allies with them and not me? Did you suggest me to them?"

"Yes I did. They said no. They do not really like you sorry." Before she could say anything else I left. I stomped to the elevator and punched the number 2. When the elevator finally got down, I walked out and knocked on Cato's door. A few seconds later he opened it.

He smiled and said, "Peeta. There you are. I was wondering what took you so long. Uh, what's the matter?" I must still look angry.

I said, "Nothing."

Before anything else happened, he grabbed me and pulled me inside. He slammed and locked the door. He then grabbed hold of my chin and forced me to look at him.

He asked again, "What happened? And don't you dare lie to me."

I sighed and replied, "Katniss got me angry. She demanded to know where I was going and when I told her, she was really angry that you chose me instead of her."

That was all I had time to say before Cato's mouth slammed on mine. The kiss was totally different from before. There was more aggression in the kiss as well as anger. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. Damn he's a good kisser. Cato didn't hesitate to thrust his tongue into my mouth and dominate me. His hands were all over my body.

(SEX SCENE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!)

When air became a necessity, I pulled away only to have Cato latch onto my neck. I moaned like a whore because it felt like I was on fire. I could feel him smirking against my neck. So without any warning, he bit down really hard. I quince and cried out because it hurt a lot. He began to suck on the wound, and then lick it. He gave it one more kiss before moving to a different spot. Soon enough I had almost all of my neck covered in hickeys. Cato then moved up to my ear and brought the lobe into his mouth. I moaned loudly because of the pleasure. I have never felt this way before.

He let go of my ear and whispered into it, "What do you want Peeta?'

I gasped out, "You! I want you. Please Cato. I need you to make me yours."

And not long after I said that did he pick me up and throw me on the bed. I didn't even have a chance to recover before he was on me again, kissing me until I was out of breath. He then began to unbutton my shirt. I help by taking it off for him. I then did the same to him. I could only stare at him. Damn I can't believe it. He actually has a six-pack. Lucky. I have some muscle but not a lot.

Cato noticed me staring and asked, "Like what you see?"

I replied, "Yes I actually do."

He then pressed his lips against my ear and said, "Good. Because I am going to fuck you so hard that you will not be able to think about anything else but me."

I moaned really loud. My pants were beginning to feel really tight. So I began to try and move against Cato, but he held my hips in a firm grip.

He said, "Tsk Tsk. You're such a bad boy Peeta. Moving when I did not give you permission to. Now how should I punish you?"

He began to rub my erection through my pants. I tried to move again, but this time I got a harsh bite to the neck. I let out a whimper and stopped moving. Cato then licked the wound to ease the pain. Finally he began to remove my pants. He allowed me to lift up my hips so he could get them off. Next to go were my boxers. I shivered slightly when the cold air in the room hit my lower parts. That didn't last long though because Cato then began to kiss down my body to my erection.

All of the sudden I feel something hot around my dick. I was able to lean on my elbows and saw that Cato had taken me into his mouth. I fell back down and was once again moaning. I could not help it. Some I began to feel very hot down there.

I then stuttered, "C-c-catooooo! I g-g-gonna cum!"

Cato then hummed around my dick and that threw me over. I exploded in his mouth. Cato sucked up all I had to offer. When he was done, he released my dick and kissed me. I immediately opened my mouth and let him explore it. I tasted myself as well as Cato's unique flavor of chocolate and caramel. I finally pulled away to catch my breath.

(SEX SCENE OVER! SORRY IF IT IS CHEESEY. IT IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING THIS)

Cato then laid beside me and held me close. I snuggled as close I could. Cato then began to run his fingers through my hair like he did when we were younger. After a few minutes he stopped and just held me.

Finally he said, "That was one of the best things I ever did. I hoped you liked it. Believe me when I say that I will do worse if you ever lie to me again."

I nodded. I knew that when Cato threatened, he would go through with it. Not that I minded the punishment.

I said, "Okay. I won't anymore. I promise."

Cato said, "Good. By the way, can you come here after we are done with the individual sessions with the Gamekeepers. The others will be here and we want to go over our plan."

I replied, "Sure. Lets just hope fucking Katniss won't try to stop me. I want her dead so bad."

Cato then kissed me to get me to shut up, which worked.

He said, "Don't worry. She will be. I promise. Now then, lets get some sleep. We both need it." With that he turned off the lights and went to sleep. I followed him a few seconds later.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning

Normal POV

Cato woke up to find the bed empty. He looked around the room and found a note on the dresser. He picked it up and read it. It said,

"_Dear My Dark Angle,_

_If you found this letter, then that means I left already. Sorry. I promised Haymitch, my mentor, that I would be back before 2:00 so he could train me before the individual session. Also I baked some nice bread for you. Hope you like it. I will see you later._

_Love Your Baker,_

_Peeta"_

Cato smiled and put the note down. He had to get ready for the day.

With Peeta

Peeta was currently sitting with Katniss and Haymitch. They were discussing what to do when the game starts.

Haymitch said, "Okay. So when the bell rings, run straight for the forest. The Cornucopia will become a blood bath. You do not want to get caught in that. After that, head to water. Keep yourself hydrated."

Katniss asked, "What if we don't have to. I mean Peeta is in line with the Career tributes. We won't have to worry about being killed."

Peeta said, "Last time I checked, I was the one who asked to join them. You did not because you were to busy try to flirt with other members."

Haymitch said, "Okay. That's enough. I believe that it is time for the individual sessions. Get dressed in five minutes and be down there in ten." With that he left and Peeta went to his room. He did not even bother to stop when Katniss called out his name. He slammed the door in her face.

Down in the training area.

Peeta and Katniss were going to be the last ones to go. While they were waiting, Peeta went up to district 2 and sat with them. They began to talk about random stuff until Cato was called.

Peeta said, "Good luck. Don't forget to show them your sword skills." Cato smiled and went in. A few minutes later he came out and Clove was called in.

Cat bent down and whispered in his hear, "Good luck to you too. Don't forget to show them how strong you are. See you later. Remember come up to floor 2." With that Cato left. After about an hour later, Peeta was called in. When he went in, the Gamekeepers were drunk off their asses.

He sighed and went to the weights. He picked one up and threw it as far as he could. It went about four feet before it crashed into the swords. He continued doing this until his time was over.

As he came out, he told Katniss, "Don't forget to shoot straight." And he left.

With District 2

When Peeta came up, he was jumped with questions, mainly from Clove and Jennifer, who was known as Foxface from District 5. Some of the questions were "How did you do?" "Did Katniss give you any trouble?" "Is it true that you and Cato are together?" Marvel from District 1 said, "Alright people let him be." Cato came through the small crowd and pulled Peeta into his arms.

Cato said, "Yes. Peeta and I are very well together. You will all treat him with respect." Everyone nodded.

Glimmer then spoke up, "Alright people. We came here to discuss our plan of action. So here is what will happen. Peeta, you will tell everyone that you fell in love with Katniss. This will probably give you sponsors. Then when the games begin, we won't go after her right away though, you will run into the forest and we will meet up with you later. You will pretend that we captured you and forced you to help us find Katniss. When we do find her, we will tie her up and torture her in front of you. You will try to stop us but fail, as Cato will hold you down. And please forgive me for saying this but I think it would be best if Cato "rapes" you in front of her to prove that there is no way that your love can help you. We will then have some one here rape her in front of you and you will try and beg for us to stop. We will say no and then kill her."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes before Clove spoke, "That is a good plan. But how about we have Peeta rape Katniss while Cato "rapes" him?"

Jennifer said, "Everyone in favor of this plan raise your hand?" Everyone did including Peeta.

Marvel then asked, "But is both Peeta and Cato okay with this?"

Peeta said, "I am willing. Besides, I kind of like it rough."

Cato said, "I am fine with it."

Glimmer said, "Then it is settled then. See you guys in the arena." With that everyone left.

On Floor 12

Peeta just came up before Katniss said, "Where were you? I was so worried when I did not see you up here."

Peeta said, "I was with District 2. We were just talking about stuff." 'And the way we will kill you' he though to himself.

Katniss said, "Well that's okay. Come on. It is time for us to see our scores."

She then dragged him over to the TV and sat him on the couch. Then the announcer began to tell everyone his or her score. It was no surprise that Cato got a 10. When it came to 12, Peeta was surprised that he got an 8. Katniss on the other hand got an 11. While everyone congratulated her, Peeta was thinking, 'another reason to kill you. You will be the target of every person here.'

Finally it was time for the interviews. Both Katniss and Peeta were dressed up. They went down and got online. This time Peeta would be the last to go. When Cato is called up, he is asked if he likes anyone. He says that there is only one person that truly holds his heart, but he refuses to say whom. Finally it was Katniss's turn. After her came Peeta. He is called up. He shakes Caeser Flickerman's, the reporter, hand and sits down. Then the questions are asked. The finally question was that if there was anyone he liked. He then said that the person he liked was here with him. Of course people got sympathetic with him.

When he returned to the penthouse, Katniss comes up and attacks him, say that he made her look weak. Haymitch said that they should act like this because it could get them sponsors. Little did they know, that everything was going according to plan to kill Katniss. They just didn't realize it yet. Peeta then went to bed and slept through the whole night.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Day in the arena

The gong went off and almost everyone was running to the Cornucopia to get supplies. Haymitch was not joking when he said there would be a blood bath. Peeta ran into the forest, but not after seeing Katniss run to get the bow and arrows. He just sighed and continued to run. After a bit he stopped and waited. Soon enough he heard a branch snap and saw Clove running over to him.

She finally got over and said in a mean, fake way, "I've been looking for you lover boy. Come on. Our leader Cato wants to talk to you. If you even think of running away, I will stick a knife in the back of your leg."

With that she began to drag Peeta back to the Cornucopia. When they got there, there was blood everywhere. Peeta pretended to flinch at the sight of it.

He decided to ask, "Is Katniss okay?"

Clove said, "Yea. Wish I killed her though."

They finally made it over and Clove unceremoniously shoved Peeta in front of her.

She said to the others, "Here is Lover Boy. Took me awhile to find him. Can we stop faking now? I don't like it."

Glimmer said, "Sure. Our plan is working just perfect. Cato went out to fill the water bottles and Marvel went with Jen to find food. We also have a new ally from District 3. Says he can rewire the bombs that are planted here."

Clove said, "Good. Peeta, have a seat. We are no longer pretending so you can relax now."

Peeta sat down and waited for Cato to return. When he did, he only had enough time to put down the water bottles before he got an armful of Peeta. He laughed and spun Peeta around.

Cato asked, "Did you miss me that much?"

Peeta said, "Fuck yea. I was worried that you would be hurt."

Cato smiled and said, "You know that it is hard to kill me."

Soon everyone was together.

Glimmer said, "Okay. It is time to set up camp. How many tents do we have?"

"Four."

Clove said, "I want my own."

Cato said, "Okay. Glimmer and Marvel will share one. Jennifer and the boy from district 3 will share one. Clove will have her own. And I will share with Peeta."

"Just make sure not to have sex with him yet. We will want him to be a virgin when you have to "rape" him."

Cato groaned and said, "Must you be like this Clove? I know. I will not let any harm come to him."

Clove said, "Okay just making sure."

With that everyone went to bed.

The Next Morning

When Cato woke up, he found Peeta still asleep with his head lying on his chest. Cato could not help but smile. After all, it is not everyday you find the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. He then began to shake Peeta.

"Wake up Peeta. It's morning," said Cato. Peeta though did not wake up. He sighed and leaned down to kiss Peeta. After a few seconds, Peeta was wondering why he couldn't breath. He opened his eyes and saw Cato French kissing him. He moaned and then pulled away because he needed air.

After catching his breath Cato said, "Good Morning my angle."

"Good Morning," said Peeta as he yawned, "What time is it?"

"Time to get up. Come on. We are going to spar today. You're going to need a lot more than just strength to survive."

With that Cato got up and went outside to get ready. Peeta sat for a few minutes then got up himself. The sun blinded him when he went out. He quickly got used to it and saw everyone doing something.

The boy From District 3, whose name was Jake (A/N: made it up) was rewiring the bombs that were set next to the platforms. Clove was no where to be seen, Jennifer was sharpening the weapons, and Glimmer and Marvel were watching the lake to make sure no one would sneak up on us. I saw Cato going and getting two swords.

"Clove went hunting if you want to know," said Cato as he came over, "here is a sword. I am going to show you how to defend yourself."

The second Peeta had the sword Cato attacked him. He barley had enough time to raise it before Cato's sword clashed with his own. This continued for about 3 hours until Cato disarmed Peeta and held his sword at his neck.

"Wow. Who knew that Lover Boy could go on that long," said Clove, who returned 2 hours ago, "I am really surprised."

"Yea so am I. Never knew he be able to hold his own."

Cato said, "Okay. That's enough for now. Go wash up. Clove here said she saw smoke from somewhere in the forest. We are going hunting."

Peeta nodded and did as he was told. It was almost time to put the plan into action. He walked to the lake and got in. The water was nice and cool on his hot skin. After a few minutes he got out and changed. When he got back to the camp, all the weapons were sharpened and everyone was ready to go.

Cato tossed him a spear and said, "Here is your weapon. Also here is a dagger. It is time to make it look like we forced you to join us. Jake, you stay here and watch the supplies. Jennifer, I want you to go into the forest and find edible plants that we can eat. You are the best one for this cause you aced the edible plant test. The rest of you follow me."

With that everyone split up. Peeta ended up being dragged by Clove with Glimmer right behind him. Marvel was on his right and Cato was in front. They found the person who made the fire. It was the girl from District 8. Clove grabbed her arms and held her while Cato gave Marvel a dagger to kill her.

The girl was shouting, "Please! Please don't kill me!" Marvel shut her up by stabbing her in the stomach. The girl screamed and went silent. They quickly left the area and were laughing.

Clove said, "That was the best! 'No Please don't kill me!' That was so pathetic!"

Glimmer said, "Shouldn't we have heard the canon by now?"

Marvel said, "That means she's not dead. Someone should go back."

Peeta said, "Fine! I'll go back."

He took out his dagger and went back. A few minutes later he returned. He had blood on his face and in his hair, as well as on his clothes. A canon fired seconds later.

"There," he said, "She's dead."

He was about to go back to camp when Cato grabbed him. He pulled Peeta against his chest and held him tight. He then licked some of the blood off his cheek.

Cato smirked and said, "Tasty. Never knew you had it in you to kill some one Lover Boy."

Peeta began to struggle and tried to get away but Cato held him tighter.

Cato whispered in Peeta's ear, "Sorry I had to do it. Katniss is in the tree above us. She does not know that we know she is there. Continue to struggle. She will think that we are forcing you to stay with us. She might come and try to rescue you. Now I am going to bite your neck. It's my way to tell you to stop or you will be punished. Okay?"

Peeta said, "Okay"

As soon as he said that, Cato bit his neck so hard he was bleeding. Peeta stopped his struggle and went limp in Cato's arms. He whimpered as Cato began to lick it.

Cato said aloud, "Good boy Lover Boy. That was a warning. Next time you act like this, I will punish you. Am I understood?"

Peeta weakly nodded and said, "Yea. I understand. I'm sorry."

Cato just nodded and held him by the neck as they walked away.

With Katniss

She could not believe what she just saw. Cato had bit Peeta and said that if he struggled against him again he would punish him. She knew she had to rescue him from those monsters. She first needed a plan to do so.

When morning came, she went back to the field and saw them. All the supplies were piled up in the middle of the field. She then saw the boy from District 3 working on what looked like mines and setting them down to bury them. Katniss saw the other tributes including Peeta. Peeta was curled up in a ball and looked scared. She then was thinking of what to do.

Katniss was so deep in thought she did not notice that someone was sneaking up behind her. She then felt something cold touching her neck. She looked down and saw a knife there.

She then heard someone say, "Well if it isn't the Girl on Fire. Here to rescue Lover Boy? Well forget it because he belongs to Cato now."

Katniss recognized the girl as Clove. She did not dare move, but retorted, "Peeta does not belong to anyone. Especially Cato."

Clove replied, "I really don't want to hear you right now. Get up. Cato will want to meet you in person before he kills Lover Boy."

Katniss had no choice but to get up and have Clove lead her into the field with a knife on her neck. As she got closer, she saw that there was the girl Foxface sharpening the weapons.

Clove called out, "Look here everyone! I caught a cat!" Everyone looked over and saw that the cat was Katniss. She saw that Peeta look at her with eyes that were wide with fear. He was about to get up when Cato held the back of his neck and pressed the bite mark there, causing Peeta to whimper in pain.

When Katniss was there and had her weapons taken away from her and was tied up, she shouted, "Let Peeta go you monsters!" She did not have time to say anything else before Glimmer bitch-slapped her.

She said, "Don't you dare say another word. If you do, Cato will kill Lover Boy."

Cato came forward with Peeta still in his grip. He then forced Peeta to sit in front of her before he sat behind him and pulled Peeta to his chest so he was sitting on his lap.

Cato then said, "It's nice of you to join us 12."

Katniss growled and said, "Cut the crap! Release Peeta!"

"I can't do that," said Cato, "you see, Peeta belongs to me."

"Peeta doesn't belong to anyone!"

"Oh but he does, " said, Cato, "Peeta. Whom do you belong to?"

Peeta tried to look down, but Cato grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. Peeta then muttered something.

"What was that? I could not hear you," said Cato.

Peeta said louder, "I belong to you Cato."

Cato then released Peeta's chin, and held him tighter so Peeta was forced to bury his face into Cato's neck. Cato then began to run his fingers through Peeta's hair.

He said, "Good boy. You see now Katniss? He belongs to me."

Katniss shouted, "No! Peeta. You said you loved me! Was that a lie!"

Peeta looked at Cato, who nodded, and said, "Yes. I love you. But they threatened that they would kill me if I did not join them."

Katniss said, "But you told me that you asked them and they let you join them."

"That was a lie. They came up to me and said that Cato wanted me to join them and if I didn't join them, they would torture and kill me."

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I don't want to do this! Cato, please get me out of here! I can't deal with this!"

Cato replied, "Okay Peeta. Don't worry. I'll protect you. Jennifer! Take Peeta back to our tent. Tend to him. I will be there soon." With that Cato handed Peeta over to Jennifer, who took him away to the tents. He then turned to Katniss and gave her a look that said murder.

He said, "Well as you can see Peeta does not want you. What will we do with you now?"

Clove then suggested, "How about we leave her out here to freeze? It's supposed to be cold tonight."

Cato replied, "Good idea Clove. Okay people time to turn in. Don't worry Katniss won't be going anywhere because she's tied up."

Everyone then left to the tents and left Katniss alone, who had tears streaming down her face. She began to think that this would be the end of her.

The moment Cato entered the tent, Peeta jumped on him and kissed him so hard their teeth hit each other. Cato immediately wrapped his arms around Peeta's waist to keep him steady as he kissed him back just as hard. Cato then thrust his tongue into Peeta's mouth and dominated him. Cato this time was the first to pull away and was panting.

He then asked, "What's got into you?"

Peeta said, "I am tired of faking! I want to get it over with!"

Cato sighed and said, "I know sweetheart. Just a little more time and she will be dead."

Peeta then said, "You know. Jennifer had a really good idea. She said that I could free Katniss in the night, and then run away myself. In the morning, you guys would find Katniss's ropes and me gone. You would go after me and have the others chase Katniss down. You would soon catch me and punish me for running away by beating me up a bit. Then you would drag me back to the others, depending if they found her, and make sure that, in front of the cameras, that I never left your side. Jen also said that you could ask your sponsors to get you a shock collar that I could wear so that I can only go about 10 meters away from you before I get a nice shock. This way if we see Katniss, she will now that I can never leave you because you would be the only one who could take off the collar." Peeta then stopped to catch his breath.

While he was doing that, Cato replied, "That is actually a really good idea. I will have to thank her later for that. But before you run away, make sure you take a few supplies with you, like water, some food, and a weapon, just in case you run into another tribute."

Peeta, once he caught his breath, said, "Okay. Jen probably told everyone else by now. Wake me up so I can go free her. I am tired." It was only a few seconds after he said that did he fall asleep. Cato could only smile at how cute his angle was. He then laid down beside him and fell asleep.

Later that night

Cato, who told him it was time, awoke Peeta. He gave Peeta a dagger to use to cut the ropes. Peeta gave his a nice long kiss before Cato decided to bite his neck again. Peeta let out a soft moan and then gently squirmed out of Cato's arms and left the tent.

Peeta ran up to Katniss as quietly as he could. He saw that she fell asleep and was shivering slightly.

He shook her said said, "Katniss. Katniss wake up." Katniss slowly woke up and saw Peeta. She began to wonder what he was doing here. She soon found out.

Peeta cut her binds and gave her her weapons. He said, "Go. Get out of here. Run as fast as you can. I am going to go a different way. This way it will force them to spilt up to find us. I will see you later." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran into the forest, carrying a spear and a dagger. Katniss stood there for a bit before running the opposite way into the dark forest.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Morning

Glimmer was the first to wake up that morning. She decided to go see how the bitch Katniss was doing. She knew the answer that she would not be there but she had to act like she didn't know. So she went out and saw that Katniss wasn't there.

She then shout, "Marvel! Get your fucking ass out here! Katniss is gone!"

Marvel ran out of the tent and saw that she was correct. He immediately went to wake up the others. Before he did, Cato came storming out of his tent, as if he was looking for someone. Clove came out to see what the entire ruckus was about, as did Jennifer and Jake.

Cato then asked, or demanded, "Has anyone seen Peeta? I woke up and he wasn't there. Neither was my dagger."

Glimmer said, "Nope. Haven't seen him. But I found Katniss's binds. It looks like Lover Boy decided to free her then ran off."

Cato let out a growl and said, "He is in big trouble when I get my hands on him. Okay! Listen up! Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, and Jennifer! I want you four to go find Katniss and bring her back… Alive! Jake, watch the supplies. Make sure no one steals from us. If someone tries, kill him or her. I will go after Lover Boy myself and teach him a lesson. Now split up!" Everyone left to do what he or she were told.

Cato quickly found out which direction Peeta ran off in, as because part of his jacket was on a tree branch. Probably torn off when he was running away. Cato scowled and ran off after him. He knew that he didn't get far.

With Peeta

He was so tired. He was running for hours nonstop. He sat down on a fallen log to rest for a few minutes. After 5 minutes, he was in deep thought that he didn't notice that someone was sneaking behind him. Only when he was shoved off the log did he turn around. He immediately began to run, but failed as the person grabbed his arm and pulled him so that his back was pressed against the person's chest.

The person then whispered in his ear, "Found you Lover Boy. Did you really think that you could escape from me? You are in big trouble now. You will be punished for your disobedience. You not only ran away but you also freed Katniss. That is something that you will not be forgiven easily for."

Peeta began to shiver in fright and said, "I'm sorry. I really am. I just couldn't let you kill her. Please. Don't hurt me. I promise that I won't do it again. I swear. Please Cato. Don't hurt me."

Cato just said, "Sorry Peeta. You ran away. Now you will face the consequences for your actions." With that he quickly bit Peeta's neck harder than he ever did before. This caused Peeta to let out a cry of pain. He felt something warm running down his neck. He knew that it was blood. He whimpered and went limp.

Cato was happy with the response he got. He let go of Peeta's neck, turned him around, and punched him in the cheek. Peeta went flying back and hit a tree. He didn't have enough time to recover before Cato kicked him in the legs, causing him to fall down. He was then kicked in the stomach a least three times before he felt like he was going to pass out. Peeta was then lifted up by his hair and punched in the stomach and chest a few times before coughing up blood. It was only then did Cato stop beating him and held him in his arms. Peeta then burst out crying like he did when he first met Cato 12 year ago.

Cato then said, "There there Peeta. This will not happen again if you follow my orders. I would hate to kill you. I love you a lot so I hope that you stay by my side."

Peeta nodded and continued to cry. He was in so much pain. He then buried his face into Cato's chest. Cato picked him up and went back to the campsite. When they got there, the others were back empty-handed.

Cato said, "Jennifer. Take Peeta and get him healed. Make sure his ribs are okay. I think I might of fractured one." Jennifer nodded and left with Peeta.

Clove asked, "What did you do to him?"

Cato replied, "I just made sure that he will never make the same mistake again. That reminds me. I should ask my sponsors for a shock collar. I want to make sure that Peeta can never leave again."

Cato then walked off. He went to check up on Peeta who was sitting in their tent with Jennifer tending to him.

Cato asked, "What's the damage?"

Jennifer replied, "Bruising, little internal bleeding, and a few cracked ribs. Peeta will need to rest for a few days. He won't be of much use in his current condition."

Cato said, "Okay. I will be outside."

When he left the tent, he saw Glimmer coming out of the forest with a little girl slung over her shoulder. The girl looked like she was wounded.

Glimmer called out, 'I need help! I found this little one in a forest clearing. It looked like she was burned or something."

Clove rushed over to help Glimmer carry the girl. Jennifer came out and rushed over to look at her. When she got a good look, she saw that it was the girl from District 11.

She said, "This is the girl from District 11. Her name was Rue. Looks like she was burned. Also it looks like an arrow shot her. But whoever shot her took it out hoping that she would bleed to death."

Peeta, who was all patched up, came up and said, "The only person I know who could use a bow and arrow is Katniss. I can't believe she would do such a thing. Jennifer, can you heal her?"

Jen said, "I think I can. It looks like the wound isn't fatal. It will take a few days though."

"Why would Fire Girl do something like this? It is just so cruel to hurt a child," said Marvel.

Cato answered, "She is getting desperate. She wants us all dead. It looks like the Girl on Fire is showing her true colors. On the outside she is a girl who would do anything to protect the ones she loves. On the inside though she is someone who would do anything to win, even if it means hurting a child or trying to kill the ones she loves."

Clove said, "Now I really wished that I killed her on the first day. I know I really don't have a right to say this, but she is even crueler than we career tributes are. Even I wouldn't hurt a child just because the person who loves me is being held captive."

Cato put a hand on Clove's shoulder and said, "We all know how you feel Clove. We feel the same. Jennifer, I want you to heal this child. Take however log you need to."

Jennifer nodded and took Rue back to her tent to heal her. Glimmer and Marvel left to watch the lake. Jake continued to rewire the bombs. Peeta was so angry with Katniss that he began to cry so hard he fell down onto the ground. Cato bent down and wrapped his arms around him and pulled Peeta to his chest and just held him. Peeta buried his face into Cato's chest and cried his soul out. Cato was down right furious with Katniss for making the love of his life cry.

Cato ran his fingers through Peeta's hair said, "Don't cry love. I promise you that I will kill her. I will cut out her heart and give it to you."

Peeta said, "I-i-I j-j-just hate her s-s-s-so much. I c-c-can't believe t-t-that she would do s-such a thing."

"I know love. I know."

Peeta stopped crying and slammed his lips onto Cato's. He wrapped his arms around his neck and refused to let go. Cato groaned and probed Peeta's mouth, who allowed him in. Cato wrapped his arms around Peeta's waist and picked him up. He then walked towards the forest where he pressed Peeta against a tree and continued to dominate him.

Cato pulled away from the kiss and asked, "What do you want Peeta? The only time you are like this is when you want something."

Peeta said, "I want you to mark me. Make me yours. I don't care how you do it, just make me yours."

Cato replied, "There is one way. I asked my sponsors for a shock collar for you. I also asked them to put my name on it so everyone knows that you belong to me."

Peeta said, "Good. I want to show Katniss that she will pay for what she did to me back in 12."

Cato asked, "She did something to you in 12? What happened there?"

Peeta said, "One day when I was 13, I accidentally bumped into Katniss during school. Her boyfriends demanded that I say sorry to her. I did and she just blew me off. She said that I should just disappear forever and that I didn't deserve a friend like you. While I was walking home, her best friend Gale jumped me. And…"

Cato probed, "And?"

Peeta continued, "He r-r-raped me. I am not a virgin. I haven't been since 13. I'm sorry. The plan is ruined."

Peeta didn't have time to say anything else because Cato slammed his mouth over Peeta's. He dominated him and then pulled away.

He asked, "Has anyone helped you since then?"

Peeta said, "Yea. My older sister." (A/N: Felt like giving him and older sibling.)

Clove asked, "You have an older sister?"

Peeta jumped a few inches into the air. How on earth did she sneak up on them like that? He would never know.

He said, "Yea. She is older than me by a year. She's 17."

Clove asked, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Rayshiro Hikama Mellark. (A/N: Made it up.) She was the 71st Hunger Games victory for District 12."

They were now at the camp when Glimmer spoke up, "I read about her. She killed the Career Tributes by setting traps and released deadly projectiles. The traps were meant for the boy from her district, but the careers stumbled upon them on accident. At the end, only the boy from 12 was left and they duked it out. She won in the end though."

Peeta asked, "Did you know that she lost her ability to speak?"

Cato said, "No what happened?"

Peeta said, "One of the other tributes sponsors thought it would be funny to put acid in her soup. When she drank it, she threw it up immediately, but the damage was done. The acid badly damaged her vocal chords. She could no longer speak."

Marvel said, "Now that's just cruel. Who was the tribute who did this to her?"

"The boy from 12. I have no idea why though."

Clove suggested, "Maybe he was jealous that you were the focus of all her attention. He liked her but she never gave him the time of day."

Peeta said, "Maybe. Or he hated her because she beat him and his friends up after what they did to me."

Jennifer came out and asked, "What did they do to you?"

Cato was the one who replied in a venomous way, "They raped him."

Everyone gasped. How could they do such a thing to Peeta?

Jen shouted, "I'll fucking murder them! They had no right to do that!"

Clove said, "What she said! I can't believe they did that to you!"

Marvel asked, "How did your sister handle it?"

Peeta said, "She beat the crap out of them. She also drew out 12's death as long as possible."

Cato said, "I would like to meet your sister one day. She sounds like she is very protective of you."

"If she knew that we were together, she would be fine with it."

Clove asked, "Why?"

Peeta replied, "She is bisexual. She currently has a girlfriend named Beatrix Kiddo. (A/N: From the movie Kill Bill) They've been together for about a year now."

Marvel said, "Wow. Never would have guessed it."

Just then Jake came running over. He stopped in front of them and bent over panting, try to catch his breath. When he did he said, "I spotted 12. She is going to try and set the mines off."

Cato said, "Good work Jake. Okay people. Lets divide up and surround her. We will see how she reacts when she sees Peeta. Now split up!" Everyone did just that. Cato brought over Peeta to the pile of supplies in the middle of the field. He made him sit and tied him up as gently as possible.

Cato then said, "I will leave you here and join the others. I want to see if she is willing to risk her life to save you. Don't worry about the mines. Jake made them so that he would have to press a button on his watch to set them off. So you will be fine."

He gave Peeta a quick kiss and ran off with the others. Peeta just sat there thinking about what was going on. He started to feel lonely. He knew though that the one time he felt truly alone was when his older sister became a tribute for the 71st Hunger Games. He was so scared for her. He cried every night because he wanted her back.

Peeta was broken out of his thoughts when he felt someone pick him up and slam him it the supplies. He looked up and saw Thresh, from 11. 'I am so dead' Peeta thought.

Thresh asked, "What did you do to Rue? Did you kill her? Where is she?"

Peeat replied, "We didn't do anything to her. We found her in a clearing badly wounded. Glimmer brought her back and we have been healing her ever since."

Thresh replied, "You lie! 12 said that you found her and killed her."

Peeta said, "Well she was lying to you. Go check the tent on the far right. Rue is in there sleeping."

Thresh left to go see the tents. When he got there, he went in the one that Peeta told him that she was in, and found her. She was wrapped in bandages that covered most of her body. She was sleeping like a baby would. Thresh bent down and gently ran his fingers through her hair. The 12 boy was right. She was alive and healing. He when thought back when Katniss told him that they killed her. She was wrong.

Thresh came out and walked up to Peeta. He helped him sit up and was going to cut his ropes when Peeta said, "Stop. Don't cut the ropes. Don't worry. They didn't capture me. It's all part of this plan we made to kill Katniss."

Thresh nodded and said, "I am sorry for not believing you. Thank you for taking care of her."

Peeta said, "You must like her a lot."

Thresh sad, "Yes. She is like a little sister to me. I promised her parents that I would protect her. Who harmed her? Who tried to kill her?"

Peeta said, "Katniss. She did it. Even the Careers aren't so heartless as to try and kill a child when she is wounded. Jennifer has been healing her for a while now. The wound is almost healed, so Rue should wake up in a few days."

Thresh nodded and replied, "I would like to join you guys. I want to be able to protect Rue. Please. I am good when it comes to wheat. There is a field of it and I can get some so we could make bread."

Peeta said, "Sure. But the final decision is not mine to make. That would be Cato. They will be back soon so we'll ask them then." Just after he said that, there was a loud scream. Peeta shot up and said, "That was Glimmer! Get me out of these ropes. I have to get to her." Thresh did just that and Peeta was up and at it like a rocket. He grabbed a first-aid kit and ran to where he heard the scream. He stopped and shouted, "Stay here with Rue!" He then disappeared into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. So in this chapter, I am going to change some things. Hope it doesn't get too confusing for you. Enjoy!**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

With the others

There were tracker jackers everywhere. The Careers began to run as fast as they could to the stream. That was when Glimmer fell down. She screamed from the pain of being stung. It hurt so much. Soon she began to see darkness. She welcomed it, and hoped that the others would get revenge. With that, Glimmer closed her eyes, and they did not open again.

The others made it to the stream and jumped in. The tracker jackers left. When they broke the surface, they heard someone yell, "Are you all right? I heard the scream!" Everyone looked over and saw Peeta. They swam towards him and got out. He immediately began to treat them as best he cold.

He then asked, "Where's Glimmer?"

As soon as the question left his mouth, a canon went off and Glimmer's face appeared in the sky. No one said anything. It was hard to believe that she was gone. Clove began to cry and Marvel held her tight in his arms. Cato was so silent that it was like he lost his voice. Peeta took it the hardest though. He had an empty look in his eyes. The same look he had on his face when he found out that his sister lost her voice. He was like an empty shell. Soon they came into a group hug.

Peeta pulled away and asked, "What happened?"

Clove answered, "We followed Katniss to a certain part of the forest. There she had a hive of tracker jackers ready to be dropped on us. She had smoked them. We were too late to realize what she was planning. By the time we did, she dropped the nest on us. The three of us managed to get away. Jennifer and Jake decided to go back to camp half way there. So they are alive. Glimmer must of fell down. I feel terrible that we didn't go back for her." Clove broke down crying again. She had lost one of her best friends.

Cato said. "Enough crying Clove. We have a score to settle." Clove nodded and got up. They quickly left the area, not noticing that Katniss was watching them from above, cursing that she didn't get all of them. 'Well' she thought, 'I can have Thresh finish them.' Little did she know that Thresh was after her for what she did to Rue.

Back At Camp

The others agreed that Thresh could stay with them. He had his own tent, so Jake would stay with him so Jennifer could tend to Rue. Clove and Marvel were sitting by the water staring into space. Cato was with Peeta in their tent. He was trying to get him to respond to him, but was failing.

Outside, Jake saw 2 parachutes land nearby. He went and got it and saw that it was for Cato and Peeta. He ran to the tent and said, "Cato. There is a parachute for you and one for Peeta." He gave them their stuff and left.

Cato gave Peeta his. He opened his own and saw that it was the collar that he asked for. He said, "Peeta. Your collar is here." Peeta looked up and smiled a sad smile. He came over and sat in front of Cato so he could put it on him. Cato did just that and then kissed him. Peeta pulled away though and said, "I need to see what I got."

Peeta then opened up his parachute and saw a letter and a small box.

Peeta opened the letter and read,

"_Dear Little Brother,_

_ I bet you are surprised to hear from me. It has been a long time. How are you? Are you well? I heard that you are in a relationship with a certain District 2 tribute. Always knew you went for the guys. _

_Anyway. I wrote this letter to tell you that the Games are over. You are going to be pulled out of the area later on today. I finally managed to convince President Snow that having children fight is not the right way to go. The man was stubborn but I got through to him._

_I am sorry about your friend Glimmer. I know that you cared for her. But remember what I say Peeta, she will always be in your heart. When you come back, we will give her a funeral. I promise you that._

_In the box is something that I want you to have. It belonged to our mother. I hope you like it. I hope to see you soon._

_Love Your Big Sister,_

_Rayshiro Hikama Mellark."_

Peeta put down the letter in shock. The Games were over. That means no more killing. Peeta began to cry with joy. Cato laughed and pulled him into his arms. He was beyond happy that he didn't have to kill his lover boy.

Peeta said, "We have to share the news. This is wonderful!" Peeta shot up and ran outside.

He yelled, "Hey everyone! Guess what! The Games are over! We are going home later today!"

This had everyone cheering. No more killing! That was wondrous news.

Clove asked, "How do you know?"

Peeta said, "I got a letter from my big sister. She said that she convinced Snow to stop the games for good."

Marvel said, "Wonderful. Now I can spend the rest of my life with Clove."

Thresh said, "Rue will survive. She will be able to go home."

Jennifer said, "Yea! Now I can be who I want to be!"

Jake said, "I don't have to worry about being blown up."

A few hours later, the planes came and took them home. Rue was given medical attention the minute they were on board. Thresh went with her to make sure that when she woke up, she saw a familiar face. Clove sat next to Marvel who had his arms wrapped around her. Jennifer was asleep and so was Jake. Peeta sat on Cato's lap and was overjoyed that he would be with the one he loved. Cato was also happy.

Katniss on the other hand, was angry. How could Peeta not like her? She was beautiful and smart. She had a good voice and could bear children. Cato could not do that. She was so angry that she didn't realize that they were back at the Capitol. When she did, she shoved passed Peeta and stomped off.


	7. Chapter 7

The elevators opened up and revealed a team of medics, peacekeepers, President Snow, and a young lady. The lady had black hair with crimson streaks that was braided back. Her skin was lightly tanned and had big red eyes. She wore a simple green dress with silver sandals.

President Snow came over to them and said, "Welcome back tributes. I know that you just went through a hard time, but please don't worry. The Games are gone for good. Thanks to this wonderful young lady here. She opened my eyes and made me realize that what I was doing was wrong. I hope you can forgive me but if you can't, I understand."

Everyone was speechless. They never heard the President talk that way before. That was when the young lady decided to step forward.

She said, "Hello brave tributes. My name is Rayshiro Hikama Mellark. You might have heard about me from my kid brother Peeta. Before any of you ask, I just finished with surgery, so I can talk again. I understand the pain you went through, but I promise that it will never happen again. There will be no more pain and suffering. I hope that we can get along."

Before she said anything else, Peeta ran up to her and threw his arms around, crying his heart out. Rayshiro only smiled and wrapped her arms around his back, holding him as he cried. She began to hum a lullaby that their mother taught them. Peeta soon settled down but refused to let go.

Rayshiro laughed and asked, "How have you been little brother?"

Peeta reply was muffled was was heard, "I'm good. I am so happy. The games are over. I no longer have to worry about killing people. By the way, can I talk to you in private for a moment sis?"

Rayshiro said, "Sure. Come with me. I will borrow him just for a moment."

They left the tributes and went around the corner.

Rayshiro asked, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Peeta replied, "Is it possible to bring charges against Katniss and her friends?"

She replied, "Yea. Is this about that incident?"

He replied, "Yes. I want her and her friends to be punished for what they did. Please do it before Jennifer, Clove, and Cato kill them."

Ray said, "Sure. I will talk to President Snow. He will probably go through with it."

"Why?"

"He is our Godfather."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Awesome. Is he okay with Cato and I going out?"

"Yea. Quite a few people in the Capitol and districts are gay or bisexual. So you don't have to worry about anything."

"Good. I would hate for him to ban us from seeing each other."

"The feelings mutual."

"Why you say that?"

"He banned me from see Beatrix for a month when he found out she was my girlfriend. Once I explained everything to him, he was all right with it. By the way, who is the dominant male in your relationship?"

A huge blush appeared on Peeta's face when he said, "Cato is."

"Oh."

"So who is the dominant female in your relationship?"

"Beatrix."

"Oh. Thought you would be."

"Nah. She is older than me by 3 years."

"Wow."

"Yea. Anyway, lets head back. I will talk to Snow."

"Okay."

They went back to the group and saw Clove being held back by Marvel. She was kicking and screaming.

Peeta asked Cato, "What's with her?"

Cato replied, "Katniss decided to tell everyone what she had her friends do to you. Clove heard and blew up."

"Oh."

Clove was shouting, "I'll fucking murder you, you fucking bitch! How dare you do that to Peeta! I'll fucking kill you and feed you to the mutts!"

"Um, Clove?"

"What Peeta!"

"You don't need to worry anymore. My sister is talking to Snow right now to press charges against her and her friends. So you don't need to try and kill her."

"Would Snow even go through with it," asked Marvel.

Peeta said, "Yea. He's our Godfather. And before any of you ask, I had no idea. My sister just told me that."

Clove, after she calmed down said, "That means you guys are adopted."

"Yep."

"But if Snow is your Godfather, you should be in his custody. That means you were adopted illegally."

Peeta said, "Oh. So that means…"

"That both you and your sister were born here in the capitol, but were put up for adoption."

"Really? I never knew that. I will go ask my sister about it when she comes back. Oh. Here she is now."

Rayshiro came back with some peacekeepers and Snow. She was glaring at Katniss so hard that if looks could kill, Katniss would be currently burning in hell.

Snow said, "Katniss Everdeen. You are hereby under arrest for the raping of Peeta Mellark. Your followers are being picked up as we speak. If you resist, we will use force."

Katniss's mouth was wide open. She sputtered, "But how do you know it was me? It could have been anybody."

Rayshiro said, "Not likely. You see, we heard Peeta's confession of what happened. Be grateful that you will be in custody. If you weren't, I would fucking rip you to shreds and toss you in a boiling pot of hot water."

Katniss felt a shiver run down her spine. Rayshiro was one of the most vicious girls back in District 12. Anyone who hurt Peeta ended up in the hospital with many broken bones. After Peeta was raped, Rayshiro murdered one of the boys in cold blood and killed another during the Hunger Games. She was not a girl to be messed with. Katniss knew better than to say anything right now.

The peacekeepers came and grabbed her arms. She was then dragged away shouting, "I'll fucking get you for this! Just wait! Neither you nor your big sister will be alive when I'm through with you!"

She was then dragged out of the room. Everyone then cheered, saying that she got what she deserved.

4 months later

Katniss and her friends were found guilty and were locked up for the rest of their lives. Peeta was living happily with Cato. They lived in the Capitol with Rayshiro and Beatrix. One night, Cato came home, holding a small black box.

He walked into his room and saw Peeta getting ready for the interview with Caeser Flickerman. They just finished the victory tour. He asked, "Are you almost ready honey?"

Peeta looked over and said, "Yea. I can't believe that it is all over."

Cato came over and wrapped his arms around Peeta's waist. He gently nuzzled his neck and said, "Yea. I can't believe it either."

Peeta then said, "I just remembered. Cato. Would…"

Cato asked, "Would I what?"

"Would you like to start a family with me?"

Cato was surprised then said, "I would love to honey. But how?"

"My sister said that there is a kind of drug that can give me the ability to get pregnant. She said that she would give it to me in case I wanted a family with you."

Before Peeta knew it, he was picked up and spun around in circles. Cato set him down and kissed his so hard that their teeth clanged together. Peeta let out a moan as he felt Cato rub against him.

He pulled away and said, "Not now. We have an interview to do."

Peeta first went over to a draw and picked up a needle. It was filled with a weird liquid. He jabbed the needle into his arm and pressed the plunger, injecting the liquid into his arm. He smiled at Cato and they both went out.

At the interview

Caeser was as funny as ever. The victors took turns going up for the interview. Once Clove and Marvel were done, it was time for Cato and Peeta to go up on stage.

Caeser welcomed them and began the interview. When they were almost done, Caeser asked, "I was wondering, how did you two meet each other?"

Peeta looked at Cato, who nodded, and replied, "Cato and I met at a daycare center back in 12 about 12 years ago. We were best friends since then. When I saw him before the games, I knew that I was in love with him. We both confessed to each other and have been together ever since. There were times when I was worried that we would have to kill each other. Now we don't have to worry. I also have an announcement. Cato and I are planning to start a family. I took a drug that will allow me to get pregnant."

Cato said, "I also have something to say."

He then got down on one knee in front of Peeta and took out a box. When he opened it, inside was a ring that was silver and had three diamonds on it.

He asked, "Peeta Mellark. I love you. I always have. I promise that I will protect you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Peeta was at a loss for words. Also everyone was silent, waiting for his answer.

Peeta smiled and said, "Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Cato slipped the ring on his finger and kissed him. Everyone clapped. Peeta and Cato lived a very happy life in the end.

**I know the ending sucks, but I plan on writing a sequel. Hope you all enjoyed the story!**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay people. I plan on writing a sequel for this story. If anyone has any ideas of what could happen or what you might want to happen, please PM me. Thanks for reading my story.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


End file.
